A Way To Remember
by LearyGurl
Summary: Before Jamie dies, Landon and Jamie adoped a little girl. this is my first fan fic soo please R
1. A/n

A/N: Hey. This is my first fan fic. So please read it might suck. But please read  
  
Tell me what you think.  
  
I don't own any of the charters from A Walk To Remember. But Kiki is one that I made up. 


	2. i want a child

1 Landon's POV  
  
A week after Jamie and me got married; Jamie said she want to have a child. I didn't tell her but so did I. We both knew she could not have a child so we were going to adopt a child.  
  
As we were walking thought the orphanage, one little girl caught are eye. She was about eight years old and she had brown hair pinned up in a ponytail. She looked just like Jamie when Jamie was younger.  
  
2 Jamie's POV  
  
He saw her too. She was perfect. I think that we both knew she was the one. As we were looking at her Mr. Brown came over. Mr. Brown is the owner of the orphanage. He said her name was Kiki. She has bin living there since she was four. She was very happy little girl. She also believed that her being here was part of one of the lord's great plans.  
  
As soon as she said that I knew what the plan was. We were supposed to have her. We both fell right in love with her.  
  
3 Landon's POV  
  
She was the one. There was nothing either of us could say. A week later she was Kiki Carter. She was 9 and would be 10 on July 14. That was only 10 days away too. She was very quite and always had a big smile on her face.  
  
Jamie and Kiki became very close. I knew that it was hard for Jamie. She would be leaving Kiki, her father, and me very soon. We were not going to tell Kiki Jamie had cancer just yet. But we would have to tell her soon.  
  
4 Jamie's POV  
  
I loved her. But now when I die I will not leave Landon alone. He would have Kiki. She was just like me at her age.  
  
July 14 came. We had a party. Landon's parents came. My dad came. So did many of Kiki's friends. Eric also came. I was getting sicker day but day. I knew I was going to die before the summer. I wished the summer would never end.  
  
On July 21 I was walking up the stairs and then everything went black and that's all I remembered. 


	3. Telling Kiki

Landon's POV  
  
Jamie passed out and fell right down the steps. She went right into the hospital. When she got up we told Kiki what was wrong with Jamie. Kiki understood everything that we said. She got up and ran. She ran down the hallway and stopped at the steps. Her eyes were burly with tears and walked down to the first step. She missed it. Then she fell right down the steps, just like Jamie did.  
  
I knew she got hurt. I picked her up and carried her back to Jamie's room. I told Jamie I was going to take her home and bring her back in the morning. It was hard to drive home. Kiki was kicking and screaming the whole time home. Then I opened the door and she ran right out and in to the back yard. I came back and carried her inside.  
  
I knew when Jamie died it was going to just as hard on Kiki as it was on me. Watching Kiki made me cry. We sat on the sofa and cried in each others arms. We fell a sleep.  
  
The next morning we got up and made eggs. I could tell Kiki did not like the hospital, so I called Jamie and said I was going to take Kiki to the beach and we would come to see her after we got back. Jaime knew why I told her and was very understanding. So in about an hour we were on are way to the beach. 


	4. At the Beach

Landon's POV  
  
When we got to the beach Kiki would not talk to me. We got in the car and left. I tried to talk to her but she said nothing.  
  
"Nice day today. Don't you think?"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"So do like going to the beach?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
So I decide to shut up and if she wants to talk she could.  
  
We got there and set everything up. We went in the water, but it was freezing. So we just sat on the beach. When we were sitting the she started to talk to me.  
  
She said" Is Jamie going to die?"  
  
"Yes'  
  
"How much longer do you think she will live?"  
  
"I don't know, Kiki. I don't know. I hope a very long time."  
  
I lied to her. I knew that Jamie was going to dies by the end of the summer. I didn't have the heart to tell her that. We sat the for about an hour and just talked. Mostly about nothing really. Then we went home. 


	5. at the hospital

Jamie's POV  
  
Landon called that morning to tell me that him and Kiki were going to the beach. I was glad. Kiki and me were close, but her and Landon were not as close.  
  
Around four o'clock Landon and Kiki came to see me. As soon as they got there Kiki jumped on to the bed and told me all about there day. It sounded fun. I wish I could have gone. Then as we were talking the doctor came in. He told me I would be able to go home on July 25. I would only be here for three more days. Then I would get to go home and spend all of my time with Kiki and Landon.  
  
Landon's POV  
  
I was so happy when the doctor said that Jamie would be coming home. But that means that she would be taking more medicine. This also meant that Jamie would be leaving us soon. The doctor said that I could stay there the night. They had rooms up stairs that people can stay in why the family is in the hospital. So I thought that I would. So then Kiki and I went back home and packed are things to take with us.  
  
When we got back we went to are room and got settled in. Then we went down to see Jamie. When we got there the doctor came back. I told him that Kiki and me were staying in a room upstairs. I thanked him and then he had a look on his face. He told me that Kiki could not stay in one of the rooms. I didn't know what to do. When the doctor was talking Jamie's dad was standing there. He heard the whole thing and said that Kiki could stay with him. I was so glad when he said that. Kiki was going to have a blast staying there. Every time she would come back she would always have a ton of things she had to tell us.  
  
Jamie POV  
  
I was so happy when I heard that Kiki and Landon were going to stay that night. But when the doctor took Landon in the hallway to talk to him I got worried. I thought it was about me, but why wouldn't the doctor say it in front of me.  
  
When Landon came he told me that Kiki would not be able to stay here. He said that that my dad was going to take Kiki. So my dad stayed a little bit. Kiki got tired and fell a sleep. Then my dad carried her to his car and took her to his house. 


	6. Kiki's Time Away

Jamie's POV  
  
The next three days were a blur. I was always a sleep from my medicine. I guess it would have been better if Landon had stayed at home with Kiki. But it was nice that every time I woke up there was Landon. Just sitting there. Sometimes he would be reading or watching TV. But most of the time he was just watching me.  
  
When I would get up we would talk. But I would fall right asleep when the nurse would give me my medicine. I thought about Kiki a lot. I wondered what she was doing.  
  
Hegbert's POV  
  
After I got home I took Kiki to Jamie's room and let her sleep in there. The next morning when she got up she was very cheerful. That day I had to go to a bible study. I asked Kiki if she would like to come. She said yes.  
  
So she got dressed and we left. On are way over we stopped at the dinner for lunch. Then we were off to the church. The bible topic for that night was 1 Corinthians 13 4-7. That was Jamie and Landon's wedding valves. I knew them well.  
  
1  
  
2 Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love  
  
3 is never boastful or conceded. It is never rude or selfish  
  
it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes  
  
no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth.  
  
It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure  
  
whatever comes.  
  
It brought a tear to my eye to read that. Everyone looked shocked. But then I told them that it was Jamie's favorite bible saying they understood. Everybody knew that Jamie was sick and was going to die.  
  
The Bible study lasted longer then I thought it would. It ended at three, but me and Kiki didn't leave till four. Then we went home and I started to make dinner. But when I was Kiki came over and stared to ask me questions.  
  
"Is Jamie going to die?"  
  
She already knew the answer "yes"  
  
"How long is she going to live?"  
  
I didn't have the heart to tell her. So I never answered. The rest of the night was quite.  
  
That night when I went to tell Kiki goodnight I heard her prying. She said  
  
Dear God,  
  
Please God help Jamie get better. Don't let her die.  
  
Everyone will miss her. So please help her.  
  
Amen.  
  
I could tell that this is hard on her.  
  
The next day I thought I would let Kiki pick what she wanted to do. She woke up I asked.  
  
"Kiki, What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Ummm, go to the movies."  
  
"What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"The Princess Diaries. Landon and Jamie were going to take me, but they won't mind if you do."  
  
"Ok. That's what will do today."  
  
So I looked up the times for the movie. They were 12:05, 1:35, 3:21,and 5:50. I took her to the 1:35 show. The movie was good. Kiki liked it. She didn't move the whole time. It was over at 3:40. I took Kiki out for ice cream. Then we went home.  
  
The rest of the day seemed like forever, but tomorrow Jamie would come home. I wanted to make today special. This is the first time she spent the night over by herself. I wanted her to have fun, so she would want to come back. 


	7. The way home

Jamie's POV  
  
Today is July 25. I'm so happy. I get to go home today. Landon came in with the doctor. The doctor said I could go. Then he left. He went to sign me out. Landon left to go to his room to pack his things. The nurse brought me a wheelchair and helped me in to it.  
  
Landon came back and got my few things packed. Then he took me to the car.  
  
"Were going to your dad's to get Kiki. Ok?"  
  
"Ya, sure." I was tired and didn't feel like talking.  
  
I was tired, but I told myself I would not fall asleep. I was looking a round and I saw the church. Then we were at my dad's house. I guess I did fall asleep. Landon helped me out and then we went to the door.  
  
We rang the doorbell and my dad answered. He went and got Kiki. She ran over screaming  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
She called me Mommy. I was so happy. She never called me mom. I'm glad she thought of me that way. I wonder if she thought of Landon as her dad. 


	8. News

Landon POV  
  
MOM. SHE CALLED HER MOM.  
  
Believe me no one could have been more surprised then me. I was so happy for Jamie. I know this is what Jamie wanted. On the way home Janie and Kiki sat in the back seat. I drove. I could hear then talking and giggling. I know Kiki and Jamie are very close. I don't think that Kiki and me get a long. She never talks to me. She rather be with Jamie, then me. I don't blame her thought. Jamie is the most nice and caring person I know or will ever know.  
  
We got home and Jamie fell right a sleep. The next few weeks were like this. She would wake up and be up for a little while, but take her medicine and fall right back a sleep.  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
Well I was not up a lot. I would get up and spend some time with Kiki. We would watch a show or read out of the bible. Then for about a week I was never up. I would get up and fall right back a sleep.  
  
Until on day Landon and me went to the doctors. Kiki stayed with my dad. Well then we went on are merry little way. We were hoping the doctor would tell us the best.  
  
Boy were wrong. The doctor gave us terrible not only did they tell me I was going to die, but before the end of the summer. I was so upset. But Landon and me knew we had to keep on a happy face for Kiki. We did want what Kiki to do what she did last time. No we did not. As we were on I way home I thought about a lot. But what it all came to was I had to make the best of the summer great. Not just for me, but for Kiki and Landon. 


	9. That night

Landon's POV  
  
We went and picked up Kiki. Kiki ran over and gave Jamie a big hug and kiss. She gave me a hug. I don't think she likes me very much. She loves Jamie and that's all I know.  
  
Jaime's dad called Jaime in to talk to her about what happened. He knows that we don't want Kiki to know about all of this. We want her to be happy when she is with Jamie.  
  
She walked over to me and I ask if everything was ok. I lied. I told her everything was ok. She looked like she believed me. Then Jamie and her dad came back out.  
  
We went home Jamie sat in back with Kiki. Like she always does. She fell asleep. Then we got home and I carried Jaime upstairs and put her in bed. Then I went down and made Kiki dinner.  
  
It was a very quite. No words were said not ever close to being said. Then Kiki went upstairs and got ready for bed. I went upstairs and tucked Kiki in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug and a kiss on the check good night.  
  
Well I know it was not that big of a deal. But it is an improvement to have she has been treating me. 


	10. Money&Dawson

Jaime's POV  
  
I woke up and it was the next day. I got up and Landon was already up and making….Lunch? Wow, I guess I was asleep a lot longer then I had thought. Then I looked at the clock. It was 12:35.  
  
Landon made grilled cheese for lunch. That was Kiki' s favorite. Then Kiki went in to the back yard to play on the swing set. My dad got it for her when we went to the doctors.  
  
Landon came over to me. Just by the look on his face I knew something was wrong. He said that we were running low on money. And that he should get a job. I told him no. I want this summer perfect. He has to be her with me, not at work. I need him. Well I stayed up for another hour or two then I fell right back asleep.  
  
Landon's POV  
  
After Jamie fell asleep I went in the living room and called my dad. We have been getting closer now. I told him that I didn't have a lot of money and we really need it. He said he would help us with are money problems. Then he asked why I didn't just get a job. I told him why and I think he understood.  
  
I love my dad, but sometimes he can be the same as usual. The time when we didn't talk and he didn't care about me. But he was getting better at being my father.  
  
A little while after I hung up with my dad, Kiki ran in the house. She came in yelling "LANDON LANDON COME HERE QUICK." I ran over and she said it was outside. I ran out as quickly as I could. There was a little dog sitting there.  
  
"His name is Dawson." Kiki said.  
  
"Whose dog is that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know he ran in the back yard. He's my dog now."  
  
"No, first we have to find out whose dog it is."  
  
"NO, NO, NO, he's my dog."  
  
"I will make you a deal. You can keep him if no one reports they lost there dog."  
  
Kiki took her time and thought about it. Then she stuck her hand out and said "Deal"  
  
Then she took Dawson and ran in the house yelling. This time it was MOM MOM LOOK WHAT I GOT.  
  
Jaime's POV  
  
Kiki came upstairs and she had a little dog in her arms. It was black with a little bit of white and gray in the fur. She named him Dawson.  
  
"Does Landon know that you have him?"  
  
"Ya, he said I could keep him."  
  
Just as she said that Landon walked in.  
  
"I said you could keep him if no one reports him missing."  
  
"Kiki, why don't you and Landon go out for dinner? I'm not feeling so well."  
  
"Ok."  
  
And off they went. Leaving Dawson and me alone. 


	11. Dinner and the walk

Landon's POV  
  
Kiki and me went out to lunch. We went to the new restaurant that just opened. It was packed when we got there. I put are names in, and then we went to the waiting room and waited for a seat to open.  
  
It took 15 minutes to get a seat. We sat down and a waiter came over. We ordered are food. We started to talk, but as soon as we did are food came. We sat and ate in silence and that continued till we got home.  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
After Kiki and Landon left I got up and took Dawson for a walk. On my walk I saw my dad. He looked a little surprised to see me.  
  
"Jamie. What are you do out here?"  
  
"I was talking Dawson for a walk."  
  
"Whose Dawson?"  
  
"Are dog."  
  
"You got a dog."  
  
"Well Kiki found him in are back yard and we might keep him but I'm not sure if we are yet."  
  
"O.K, well I got to get to writing this Sunday's service."  
  
"Alright, see you on Sunday."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
So then I started home.  
  
Landon's POV  
  
After we were done we went home. Jamie was not there.  
  
"Kiki, get your coat back on."  
  
"Why where are we going?"  
  
"To find Jamie. I think she went out."  
  
"Well then why can't see get back her self."  
  
"I don't know, I just want to see if she is o.k."  
  
"I something wrong?"  
  
"No, I mean I don't know."  
  
"Did something happen that I don't know about."  
  
I froze. But then I finally said "No."  
  
I have to stop lying.  
  
After that Kiki and me got in the car and started to look for Jamie. We looked all thought the part of the town we live in. Then we looked in the rest of the town. Still no Jamie. Then we went in to the city. There she was sitting on a bench with Dawson.  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
I started to walk home, and then I realized how far I walked and why my dad was so surprised to see me. I was very far away from my house and was very tired. So I sat down and Landon and Kiki came. They picked my up. 


	12. A surprise for Landon

Landon's POV  
  
On the way home Jamie fell a sleep as usual. When we got home I took her up stairs. Kiki put Dawson in his bed. Then we watched T.V. I really didn't care what time she went to bed. It's not like she had school. We watched Friends. Then we put in a movie.  
  
After the movie it was a lot later then I thought. Kiki was falling asleep. I was tired too. So I took Kiki upstairs and she got a shower. Then I did. I took her to her room and tucked her in.  
  
When I tucked her in it was pretty much the same as always. She would give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and would say "Good night Landon." But tonight she said "Good night Dad"  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short I just wanted to get to where she calls Landon, Dad. I didn't want to ruin it with other stuff. 


	13. Talking to Eric

Landon's POV  
  
Wow. She called me Dad. I was so happy. I never thought she would. I could sleep that night. So I went down stairs and went on line. Even thought it was late some people were on my buddie list. Eric was on.  
  
ERIC232: Hey  
  
LandonC: Hey  
  
ERIC232: Anything big happen over at your house? Nothing happened here.  
  
LandonC: Kiki called me dad.  
  
ERIC232: WoW. That cool.  
  
LandonC: I know. She always called me Landon.  
  
ERIC232: O  
  
LandonC: We also got a dog.  
  
ERIC232: WoW. Everything is happening at your house. Still nothing here.  
  
ERIC232: What is its name?  
  
LandonC: Dawson.  
  
LandonC: Kiki named him.  
  
ERIC232: What kind of dog is it?  
  
LandonC: I don't know. We just got it to day.  
  
ERIC232: What kind of pet store doesn't tell you what kind of dog it is?  
  
LandonC: Kiki found it in are back yard. Tomorrow I'm going to take it to the vet  
  
to see what kind it is.  
  
ERIC232: I think you mean today. It's 2:30 am  
  
LandonC: Well I think I should get to bed then.  
  
ERIC232: Bye. We need to talk more.  
  
LandonC: I know. Bye 


	14. What to do

Jamie's POV  
  
The next day I got up. It was 11:45 am. I was surprised. I went down stairs and Kiki was watching T.V.  
  
"Kiki, where's Landon?"  
  
"Dad. O. He is still in bed.  
  
I didn't ever look there. Wait did she just call Landon dad. Wow. This is what I wanted. This is really the perfect summer.  
  
Well I went up stairs and there was Landon in bed.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head."  
  
"Hey Jamie. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 12."  
  
"Wow. I guess I should get up now."  
  
"Yepp. I was thinking we could do something today."  
  
"Ya, Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Something."  
  
"Well tell when you know what you want to do wake me up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Well I did think. Then I remembered that Landon's dad had a summerhouse by the beach.  
  
"Landon, wake up."  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I thought of what we could do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when you were telling me about your Dad's summerhouse."  
  
"Ya, the one by the beach?"  
  
"Ya, that one. Well maybe we can go there for a week."  
  
"Sure, I guess. When do you want to leave."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"TONIGHT?"  
  
"Yepp"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Good then start packing." 


	15. Were off

Landon's POV  
  
Well Jaime went down to tell Kiki. I got the hard part. I had to call everyone. Not everyone but my dad, my mom, and Jamie's dad. I took about an hour to get that done. Then I got up and got a shower. After I got out it was 4. We were leaving at six. So then I started to pack. After I was done it was 5:30. Then I remembered Dawson. I did not want him to come. So I called my mom back and told her about Dawson. She said she would stay at are house for the week and take care of him.  
  
I was almost six when my mom got here. We started to talk and we ended up talking till seven. Then we got in the car and left. And as usual Jamie fell asleep. We got there at 11. The traffic was really bad. We got in and fell right asleep.  
  
I must be really tried lately because when I got up. Kiki and Jamie were already out on the beach. I decided to make breakfast why they were out there. Why I was cooking I looked out at Jamie. She was so frail and skinny. She looked weak, almost helpless. But she still looked beautiful. She never changed for me. I always wonder God gave her cancer. Out of everyone on earth he picked Jamie. She was the nicest and caring person, but she was dying. Why did he pick so one mean and cold hearted. I know what Jamie would say that it is part of the Lord's Plan. Just as I thought that Jamie looked up. I guess she saw me. She got Kiki and they came inside. 


	16. A day at the beach

Jamie's POV  
  
I was sitting on the beach, when something was standing in the screen door. It was Landon. I could tell he was thinking about something. He looks so cute when he is thinking.  
  
I called Kiki to come back and got are things. Kiki ran in the house to get changed. I walked in gave Landon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I whispered in his ear "Thank you for making my number one come true." Then he usually answered "No problem."  
  
He is so sweet and I just love him. When I went in I saw that he had made breakfast. When Kiki came down we ate.  
  
Then Landon asked "Do you want to got to the beach with me or did you have to much fun with out me?"  
  
I answered, "Of course were going back out."  
  
Then we sat around for a while and went back to the beach. We stayed most of the day. Then I looked at a watch it was almost six. So I called Kiki and Landon and we went in side. We had dinner. Then we watched a movie that was on TV. After that we were so tried from the beach we fell right a sleep.  
  
A/N: Hey. I can't think of any ideas for what they should do at the beach or after they leave. If you have an idea email me at Fallenangel0588@aol.com. For the subject please write IDEAS FOR STORY. Thanks.  
  
Dana 


End file.
